In the case of hybrid vehicles and, in particular, electric vehicles, both the range and the energy efficiency are dependent on efficient utilization of the loads. If the driver makes good use of sailing or recuperation phases, for instance, greater savings result. This savings potential, however, cannot be realized by driver control because the information is not readily gathered by the driver.